


Reflective

by Tanark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), avalance - Fandom
Genre: AvaLance, Avalance is golden, F/F, Leo is a quipping genius, and gay af, current OTP, did i mention gay, gayy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: She knew that she should've sent a message ahead, but she was opening a portal on the bridge, not in someone’s room, so it should've been fine. She had even done it from her office, so no one else at the bureau would’ve seen anything.Should've been fine.Ava accidentally opens a portal when she shouldn't've.





	Reflective

**Author's Note:**

> How the hell did I not hear about Avalance until like last week  
> Like wtf  
> My gay info people have failed me  
> HYPE for 3x11  
> But also 3x16 or whatever which is supposedly titled "I, Ava"????  
> Like what?!?!?

She knew that she should've sent a message ahead, but she was opening a portal on the bridge, not in someone’s room, so it should've been fine. She had even done it from her office, so no one else at the bureau would’ve seen anything.

Should've been fine.

“-again, Leo,” Ava hears, and she sees Sara’s back to her, only a foot or two away. Leo is leaning on the console in front of her, mirroring his position from the day before. He catches Ava’s eye, but doesn't say anything before turning back to Sara. His expression tells Ava to stay silent.

“Gideon, play the last part of yesterday’s message again.”

“Gideon-”

Hearing herself giggle is the weirdest thing. Ava stares, becoming a bit mortified at how she looks in the hologram. She hears herself make a half-hearted excuse before signing off with a “bye” that is...noticeably warmer than ever. Had she really-that giggle-and the eyes looking all- _wow_ , Ava, subtle.

“I won't bother to point out the courtship signals again, but...don't you think it's a little rude to leave her with no indication of returning these feelings?”

Ava feels herself flush with both embarrassment and indignation at this Leonard Snart for reading her like an open book. She was an agent for god’s sake, she was supposed to be-she _was_ hard to crack.

“I-we've been over this, Leo, and we are all busy people.”

“Really? And busy people need to “compare notes”?” He said, air quoting with his fingers. Ava rolled her eyes as Sara scoffed, placing a hand on her hip.

“Eavesdropping now?”

“No, I simply asked Gideon. She recounted the footage of your conversation, as well as all the...observations she made of your physical reactions.”

Ava almost cleared her throat, but caught herself. Maybe she should just…

Her hand was hovering over her time courier when Sara threw her arms up.

“Fine! I like the hot time agent with gorgeous hair! It's not often I find a chick who can fight me, or appreciates a good staff, or can deal with all this.” she says, waving her hands around herself. “Okay?”

Holy _what now_.

“Or one who will take a water break with you when you get tired of fighting?”

“Wha-Gideon! Leo, why do you even-”

“I am completing my analysis of the crew, and that include the captain and their mental state. Surely I need to know potential weaknesses? Like how you saved her from a saber-toothed tiger, trusted her enough to risk the lives of your crew...rescued her from romans…”

Sara thought she was _hot_.

God, how? She went from tired professional friend to flushed schoolgirl just by the suggestion of wine, not even a real date proposal, and Sara still thought-

“Speak of the devil.”

Ava blinked and looked back up, catching Leo’s little wave as Sara whipped around, eyes going wide.

Uh...oh.

“A...va, how-how long have you been standing there?”

Ava opened and closed her mouth, clearing her throat as Leo began to saunter away.

_Smug bastard._

She shut the portal behind her and tried to remember where to start.

“Um not-not very long, I just-there's a new anachronism, not-not urgent, just...a level three, maybe, with Australia’s...um…”

Sara is nodding along with her, swallowing as she trails off. Professionalism was on the back-burner right now, Sara thought she was hot. No one told Ava she was hot, at least not anyone that mattered.

Fricking Gary.

“You-you were here for a little while, right?”

“Right.”

“And-and you probably heard...Snart and I...discussing…”

“A bit.”

They stood in silence for a moment, Ava crossing her arms.

“So, Captain Lance, um should-should the team-your team-and the anachronism, because…”

“Okay look, it probably sounded really weird, considering we've tried to arrest or kill each other once or twice-”

“Well-”

“But we have also saved each other, and I only feel hostile towards you in a co-worker way, not in a “you better run” way or even a light “please die”, so that's progress, and-”

“Captain Lance, just-”

“I'm not going to take back the stuff about you being attractive, cause that's just _true_ , but the whole “working together thing” might make it weird if-”

“Sara!” Ava shouted, stepping forwards to grip her shoulders. Sara tilted her head back in surprise and sealed her lips, noting the pink in Ava’s cheeks. Ava took a deep breath and sighed, straightening her back and clasping her hands together behind it.

“This-I-it isn't weird. A lot of my past flames or crushes were...sort of like you, but that isn't the point. Look, I...that wasn't professional of me. Being...relaxed and...flirty. I’m sorry about that, and I get it if you want the Time Bureau to assign you another agent, or...if you're still fine working with me. I know you said...things, but-”

“Gideon, close off the bridge.”

Ava felt her shoulders tense up as the heavy doors to the hallways closed one by one.

“Sa-Captain, what-”

Sara lurched forwards and grabbed her shoulders, standing on her tip-toes to negate the difference the agent’s heels made. Ava froze up at the first touch of Sara’s lips to her own, loosening up as a hand dug into her hair. She was a good kisser, soft but forceful, clear. Sara pressed forwards, grinning as one of Ava’s hands came to rest on her hip. She used her grip on Ava’s hair to turn her face, pulling her head down so she didn't have to balance on her toes.

Ava was a bit dazed as they broke apart, first noting the feeling of lipstick on her lips. She reached up to cover her mouth with one hand, nodding slowly as Sara smirked, looking a bit relieved.

“For the record, when I call someone hot? Not just an observation.”

Ava chuckled, leaning her head down and nodding.

“Didn't want the rest of the crew to see that. They'd never let me hear the end of it.”

A chuckle rang out and both women whipped around, hands going for weapons.

“Darlings I never left, just made it out of view,” Leo drawled, feet up on a chair. He was behind the wall of Sara’s office, down low enough that you'd having to really look to find him.

“And I must say, congratulations. Now can we call a meeting or would you two like some alone time? I know you just changed your sheets, Captain, or Gideon said she could black out the glass of your off-”

“Snart! Shut up!” Sara hissed, and Ava swallowed before chuckling.

“Such characters, your crew,” she remarked, running fingers through her hair. Sara smirked and nodded, turning back to the console. She unlocked the doors and Ava began to pull up info on the anachronism, pausing as Leo came up behind her.

“Try not to break her, spare condoms are in the med bay,” he said, patting her on the shoulder.

“That's not how-” Ava sputtered, but gave up.

“I-I'm going to run back to my office, get some-something to drink. And some patience,” she murmured, squeezing Sara’s arm. Sara pulled her back as she began to open a portal, holding her head steady as she leaned up to her ear.

“Leo’s right, I did just replace my sheets…”

“Later,” Ava promised, kissing her cheek, and ignored a yell as she walked through the portal. Sara sighed wistfully and watched as it closed, slowly turning to see Ray and Zari.

“Since when?”

“You and Agent Pantsuit are a thing?”

**Author's Note:**

> I  
> love  
> this  
> pairing  
> and  
> Leonard  
> is  
> the  
> best  
> wingman


End file.
